dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Monster Carrot (Collectibles)
There are currently a total of 15 Monster Carrot (also known as Carrot, Boss Rabbit, and Toninjinka) collectibles that have been released by numerous companies to date. A gallery and the attached information appends to the official releases and genuine specifics in regards to the additional merchandise pertaining to each release. Bandai *Dorakeshi Keshi-Gomu *Release date: 1980's In the 80's, a series of miniature quarter-priced rubber machine toys was released, much like the Ultimate Muscle series and coming in randomized colors. They are known as Dorakeshi Keshi-Gomu and are rather hard to come by. All characters in this set came in a random color and all of them were very tiny and immobile. Monster Carrot appears once in this specific miniature set, although the same mold appears in numerous colors, such as red or yellow. *Dorakeshi Keshi-Gomu *Release date: 1980's In the 80's, a series of miniature quarter-priced rubber machine toys was released, much like the Ultimate Muscle series and coming in randomized colors. They are known as Dorakeshi Keshi-Gomu and are rather hard to come by. All characters in this set came in a random color and all of them were very tiny and immobile. Monster Carrot appears once in this miniature set, although the same mold appears in numerous colors, such as tan, yellow, green, or blue. Carrot is seen with his arms outstretched as he maintains a landing pose with one knee on the ground. *Dorakeshi Keshi-Gomu *Release date: 1980's In the 80's, a series of miniature quarter-priced rubber machine toys was released, much like the Ultimate Muscle series and coming in randomized colors. They are known as Dorakeshi Keshi-Gomu and are rather hard to come by. All characters in this set came in a random color and all of them were very tiny and immobile. Monster Carrot appears once in this miniature set, although the same mold appears in numerous colors, such as tan, yellow, green, or blue. *Dorakeshi Keshi-Gomu *Release date: 1980's In the 80's, a series of miniature quarter-priced rubber machine toys was released, much like the Ultimate Muscle series and coming in randomized colors. They are known as Dorakeshi Keshi-Gomu and are rather hard to come by. All characters in this set were originally released in a random mono-color base. Monster Carrot appears once in this miniature set, although the same mold had previously been released in multiple colors. This re-release set features 12 unique colored pieces, including Goku with purple gi and power pole, Goku standing with top off, Oolong with underwear on head, Oolong with uniform, Puar, Master Roshi, Bulma, Yamcha, Monster Carrot, Shu, Emperor Pilaf, and Great Ape (Goku). These miniatures are very intricately colored and detailed versions of the Keshi series releases. *Dragon Ball Keshi Pack *Release date: 1980's In the late 80's, a pack featuring a repertoire of Dragon Ball characters from the first story arc was released and included 19 pieces plus some bonus dice and other additional cards and collectibles. This Keshi set also collected many of the previously released single-pack Keshi pieces in one tan base set. Those included in this set are Puar, Emperor Pilaf, Bulma, Shu, Monster Carrot, Yamcha, 2 variants of Kid Goku, a Shenron with clothing, Master Roshi, 2 variants of Oolong, Mai, Rabbit One, Rabbit Two, Chi-Chi, Ox-King, and a Great Ape Goku. The Keshi pieces are visible and packaged in a large rectangular box. *Keshi 12-Pack Set *Release date: Unknown This Keshi 12-pack set features some of the first-appearing characters in the Dragon Ball series as a base Keshi set. The pieces are re-releases of the previous KeshiGomu packs in one nice package. This package features a unique fold-out cardboard background that creates a tournament ring. Figurines in this Keshi pack hold a tan base. Characters included in the set are Yamcha, Monster Carrot, Bulma, Master Roshi, Oolong, Emperor Pilaf, Puar, 2 variants of Kid Goku, Mai, Shu, and a chibi anthropomorphic Shenron. *Dragon Ball Mini Figure Selection Series 3 *Release date: 2004 Bandai's Mini Figure Selection series volume 3 was released in March 2004 and has included a repertoire of characters from the Dragon Ball series in a nice bronze color highlight. Included in this set is a miniature Monster Carrot with his rabbit-like vehicle. Carrot is seen coming out of his vehicle, with one foot raised and the other on the ground. The miniature figurine is well-crafted and has a distinct bronze coloring scheme, matching the rest of the Mini Figure Selection series set. *Vegito Collection *Release date: 2004 Bandai has also released a set entitled “Vegito Collection” in relation to numerous conflicts throughout the series as a gashapon set. The pieces included in this set are Monster Carrot (named Carrot on the insert photo), Super Saiyan Vegito, Super Saiyan Goku, Raditz, a pumped-up Master Roshi, Chi-Chi, Android 16, Android 17, Kid Gohan, and Future Trunks. All the characters come with miniature unique bases. Monster Carrot’s position is quite unique in this set as well, as he maintains both legs in unison as his feet are facing outward and his arms are kept beside him. Banpresto *Cute Mascot Series *Release date: 2004 The mini mascot hanger series has a few pieces styled in a cute manner. Each piece comes with a chain attachment for carrying purposes. Characters included in this mini mascot set are Monster Carrot, Devil Man, Tambourine, Giran, Buyon, Goku, Krillin, Master Roshi, Shenron, and Oolong. These pieces are very unique as their eyes are sized slightly larger to better incorporate the chibi style. *High Grade Coloring Volume 1 keychain series *Release date: Unknown This spectacular Monster Carrot keychain was released by Banpresto as a part of its volume 1 set. As a High Grade Coloring figurine, Carrot is seen with both arms raised as he claps his hands and maintains one leg in an upward position. Other pieces included in this same High Grade Coloring volume 1 set are Master Shen, Grandpa Gohan, Kid Goku, and Kid Chi-Chi. *DWC Dragonball series Volume 3 *Release date: 2009 The Banpresto DWC series includes Monster Carrot as collectible number DB019 in the miniature Volume 3 series and was released in May, 2009. The figure comes with one hand in front in an open positioning and the other kept behind his back. These figurines come boxed and in their own authentic case with the character image in front, as do all the other figurines in this set. The Monster Carrot figurine stands at approximately 6.5 cm. Others included in this same set are a combined Pilaf Machine, Emperor Pilaf, Shu, Mai, Kid Goku with Shu’s clothing, Krillin, and theMuscular Lady. Plex *Dorakeshi Keshi-Gomu Dragon Ball Z Pack *Release date: 1990's This unique Keshi pack collects a few of the first aforementioned Keshi pieces from the Dragon Ball series in one package. Included in this set are Ox-King, Mai, Monster Carrot, Oolong, and 2 variants of Goku. These are the same pieces in base white color from the Bandai Keshi Collection 1 set. The package is in a bubble format and features a unique image as well as the Plex logo and additional details on the back. *Dragon Ball Anime Heroes series Part 1 *Release date: 2007 Plex has released an assortment of basic figures in the “Mini Big Head” style. Released in March 2007, this assortment, entitled “Anime Heroes” Part 1 has a wide variety of characters, including Monster Carrot. This mini figure comes with a basic stance, one hand holding his carrot in front and the other kept behind his back. The mini figurines in this set go for a rather adorable and cute look and stand at about 4.5 cm (1.7 inches). Irwin Toy *Dragon Ball Series 2 *Release date: 2002 Released in 2002 by Irwin Toy and directly under IF Labs, Monster Carrot is included with Goku in a 2-pack as a part of the Series 2 set. He is credited as “Boss Rabbit” on the box front (primarily due to following the FUNimation naming scheme) and comes in a unique limited packaging. The figures are very well-designed, particularly due to the overall impression placed on their reactions. Boss Rabbit’s is that of complete shock as Goku pummels him with his Power Pole. Carrot attempts to block the impact with his hands, holding his hands on top of his head and maintaining a frightful reaction, with his eyes bulging and his mouth wide open. Others included in this series 2 set are Emperor Pilaf and Shu, Bulma with her bike, and Master Roshi with his beach chair. Jakks Pacific *Jakks Pacific's Dragon Ball Series 1 *Release date: 2003 Jakks Pacific has released a larger-sized Boss Rabbit (Monster Carrot) figure pertaining to the original Dragon Ball series along with Goku. This is a re-release of the previous IF Labs figure pack. The packaging is very similar to the previous version, but this set also features Emperor Pilaf and Shu, Bulma with her bike, and Master Roshi with his beach chair. This variant of Monster Carrot has a glossy and shiny paint job in comparison to the previous version although the mold and model remains the same as prior. Aside from the initial construct of the boxart being slightly different and having the Jakks Pacific logo, the actual item remains very similar with all the same contents, including Goku's power pole and the background image. Gallery Site Navigation Category:Collectibles Category:Figures Category:Merchandise